Mario Shabow
| cityofbirth = Baghdad | countryofbirth = Iraq | height = | position = Attacking midfielder | nationality = Australia | currentclub = | clubnumber = 23 | youthyears = 2014–2017 | youthclubs = Marconi Stallions Blacktown City | years = 2015–2017 2016–2017 2017–2018 2018 2018– | clubs = Western Sydney Wanderers NPL Newcastle Jets NPL | caps(goals) = 2 (0) 21 (7) 7 (0) 2 (1) | nationalyears = 2015– | nationalteam = Australia U20 | nationalcaps(goals) = }} Mario Shabow (born 5 May 1998) is an Australian professional football player. He currently plays as an attacking midfielder for the Central Coast Mariners in the A-League. Early life Shabow was born in Baghdad Iraq, he was only six years old when his family moved to Australia in 2004, due to the unsettled war-torn country. Shabow who is of Assyrian ethnicity, attended Hoxton Park High School and played for the juniors Liverpool Olympic local soccer club. Growing up in the suburbs of Western sydney, Shabow was also playing for the premier league Sydney City Eagles Futsal (football) club. He was chosen to represent NSW in the indoor Futsal National championships. He gained more experience playing for the Marconi Stallions and Blacktown City FC and attracted attention from various A league clubs through competing in the NSW National Premier League. Club career Western Sydney Wanderers While playing for Blacktown City, in 2014, Shabow was called up for the pre season friendly games with the Western Sydney Wanderers squad. After impressive pre season performances, he was selected to play for the Western Sydney Wanderers Youth squad, he immediately made an impact in assisting and scoring goals which caught the attention of former senior wanderers Head coach Tony Popovic. On 29 November 2015, Shabow made his senior club debut as substitute coming on in the 80th minute for Romeo Castelen, away to the Central Coast Mariners. On 11 May 2016, Western Sydney Wanderers signed Shabow on a one-year senior contract, becoming one of the first players to join from the Wanderers Youth Academy for the 2016–2017 A League Season. His second appearance for the Wanderers came on 21 February 2017, in the Asian Champions League group stage qualifier against Urawa Reds at Campbelltown Stadium, Coming on in the 69th minute. Western Sydney Wanderers were defeated 4–0 on the night. Newcastle Jets On 5 April 2017, Shabow signed a two year contract with Newcastle Jets, linking him up with the team at the start of the 2017–18 A-League season. Shabow's decision to join the club was to gain more first team opportunities. On 29 October 2017, Shabow made his Newcastle Jets debut coming on as a substitute in the 84th minute against the Western Sydney Wanderers. In June 2018, Shabow Departed the club after one season by mutual agreement. He made 7 appearances for the club. Central Coast Mariners On 7 June 2018, Shabow signed a two-year contract with A-League side Central Coast Mariners. On 11 November 2018, Shabow made his first appearance for The Mariners away to Melbourne Victory, scoring a goal with his first touch of the ball in the 62nd minute of the game, after coming on as a second-half substitute. On 23 December 2018, Shabow made his starting debut for Central Coast Mariners at home against Newcastle Jets. International career Australia U20 In 2015 Shabow was selected to represent the Young Socceroos despite being eligible to play for his heritage country Iraq for the AFC U-19 Championship Qualifiers which were held in Laos. In his second appearance for the Young Socceroos he scored a second half goal which earned them a 2–0 win over Laos. On September 2016, Shabow was selected in the squad for the 2016 AFF U-19 Youth Championship, which was held in Vietnam. He helped the team with goals against Indonesia and Vietnam in the group stage. Shabow was again named in squad for the 2016 AFC U-19 Championship. In their opening game against China, He scored a goal giving the Young Socceroos a 1–0 victory. Category:Players Category:1998 births Category:Living people Category:Western Sydney Wanderers FC players Category:Newcastle Jets FC players Category:Central Coast Mariners FC players Category:A-League players Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards